


【檸潔】Oasis

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀*偽現實*BGM Miryo - 사랑해 사랑해 (feat.Sunny)*我怎麼捨得在愚人節騙大家呢
Relationships: Song Hyeongjun/Lee Hangyul





	【檸潔】Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> *偽現實  
> *BGM Miryo - 사랑해 사랑해 (feat.Sunny)  
> *我怎麼捨得在愚人節騙大家呢

⠀  
⠀

那種感覺就如同置身於沙漠之中，虛無縹緲的，又冷熱變化不一，卻又放不開唯一的綠洲。  
⠀  
⠀  
自那以後，已經有好一陣子沒見到宋亨俊了，李翰潔想，同時更加努力的投入，他知道對方也一直很用心努力的在成為自己想要成為的人，所以自己也要更努力。原來他們就不曾明說過關係的，現在看來大概是對未來的不確定感，所以才在又一次見面的時候，突然有種令人措手不及的不適應感，不應該這樣的，他在心裡對自己說，並且在對方發現自己之前調整好表情，在並不寬敞的待機室走廊擦肩而過。  
⠀  
⠀  
原本他以為是這樣的，但其實對方早就發現他了。宋亨俊在經過的幾秒鐘時間內偷偷用了手指勾住李翰潔的，在兔子哥哥停下身轉頭看的時候也停下來，輕輕的看著他，然後在隊友詢問時笑笑地帶過，沒什麼，他說，又再次在忙碌的走廊上被淹沒在人海中。  
⠀  
⠀  
太真實了，手指的觸感，他久久無法回神，回到小房間內，南到賢與其他工作人員都不在，李翰潔坐回長沙發上回想剛剛發生的，一直到門外的人加大敲門的力道他才反應過來，想著是公司的人就開了門，結果他腦海裡一直想著的就這樣出現了，是宋亨俊。在李翰潔只把門開了一個小縫之後甜甜地笑著把門推開，雖然是小一點的待機室，但只有兩個人在的話還是很寬敞的，即使如此，也沒有足夠的隱蔽空間，況且門還被鎖上了，他甚至還沒想好要怎麼面對宋亨俊。  
⠀  
⠀  
不過身體的記憶鮮明了起來，他一向承受不住弟弟忽輕忽重打在耳邊的呼吸聲，耳朵紅得不行，手也還是熟悉的觸感，有些腳軟，就算經過了幾個月，這期間也有靠自己解決的時候，但大抵還是想念對方的吧，李翰潔閉上眼。  
⠀  
⠀  
他覺得自己好像在做夢，輕飄飄的。  
⠀  
⠀  
比起侵略性的親吻，宋亨俊更喜歡這樣輕輕的吻著哥哥，綿又長的更能夠輕易的使對方放下防線，他們擁抱著，一路到沙發上才放開，宋亨俊小心翼翼地觸碰，然後緩慢的在李翰潔身上留下痕跡，沿著脖頸、胸口往下，他也好想念他的哥哥。  
⠀  
⠀  
所以更一發不可收拾了，久別重逢的感情與身上人帶給自己的舒適感，使他腦子一片空白，不一會就全部發洩出來了，等到弟弟停止動作就這樣看著的時候，才覺得害羞，李翰潔紅著耳朵撇頭要對方不要再盯著看了，卻引起對方的惡趣味，「不看著哥，那麼我要看哪裡呢？」宋亨俊說完還不忘低下頭小力地舔，兔子哥哥忍不住輕顫，這麼糟糕的模樣大概也只有遇到對方才會出現了，李翰潔在被漂亮的手把頭轉回來面對手的主人時想著。  
⠀  
⠀  
喘息了一會才繼續，這次宋亨俊加快了攻勢，用指腹輕輕地磨蹭，忽遠忽近的撫摸用最快的速度在對方回復過來之後擴張，雖然對這樣的速度有點不習慣，李翰潔還是擁著身上的弟弟，是最熟悉又陌生的香氣，是最喜歡的弟弟，他輕輕喚著對方的名字，直到那人停下來抬頭看他，才直勾勾的用被情慾染上的眼、頰上帶著微微的紅暈，盯著宋亨俊開口。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我愛你。」  
⠀  
⠀  
那是他們每次做的時候，對方都會在耳邊一直重複的話語，早就深深地刻印在他的心臟，鼻酸的不行，反覆眨了幾次眼後，晶瑩的液體從眼角溜走了，流經了他對他訴說的那邊耳朵，冰冰的。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我愛你，我愛你。」一直縈繞在心頭的那句話。⠀  
⠀  
又倏地睜開眼，李翰潔想，宋亨俊的確是長大了不少，然後翻了個身，多雨季節使得裡裡外外的濕氣都很重，包含他，他這才發現自己哭了。

**Author's Note:**

> 愚⋯⋯人⋯⋯節⋯⋯快⋯⋯樂⋯⋯


End file.
